Fire Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 October 2015
09:15 Hey hey 01:05 yo o/ 01:05 I should get the bot back in here... xD 01:07 Lmao I still don't understand what thatbot does 01:08 it logs the main chat area :P 01:08 and also it can be used to make mass edits 01:08 (without them appearing on the feed) 01:10 Oh I see 01:10 (don't really see but get an idea of sort) 01:11 Project:Chat/Logs/30 October 2015 < yesterday's chat logs from the bot lol 01:13 Damn 01:13 o/ 01:14 *sad life waving to bots* xD 01:14 so anyway 01:14 in regards to user talkpages, I agree with Omo on using them because they can be archived 01:15 my only concern is a lot of users don't like them because they're too advanced and prefer the simple walls 01:15 :( 01:15 :D 01:16 Yeah that's true 01:16 And making headings coould be confusing to new users and such 01:16 Besides, message walls seem more modern 01:16 :D 01:16 they're modern, but a bit more restrictive than one would like 01:17 for example, you can't archive them, it just paginates over and over 01:18 I don't really see why archiving talk pages is necessary? 01:18 Gimme an example of when you'd need to look up an archive of a talk page 01:18 Oh and btw 01:18 you need to archive a talkpage because it becomes too long 01:18 Oho 01:19 plus, archiving would be considered the only reason to remove messages from a talkpage when a talkpage policy would be introduced so... xD 01:19 Yeah that's true, and they have headings too which are easier to navigate through 01:19 I personally wouldn't mind either of them lol 01:21 And regarding the Sypops page, the template I made so that the viewer would have quick access to the available and active admins instantly without having to go to another page. Especially those with slow connections 01:21 Ya feeling me? 01:21 well 01:21 I don't have a great connection, just a little under 2mbps and it loads the listusers page easily. If you have less than 1mbps, then most of the internet would be impossible to use xD 01:23 I ENVY YOU 01:23 My connection hardly hits 1mbps 01:23 I'm just of the opinion that sysops should blend into the wiki as normal users and not stand out in some way xD 01:23 and lol xD 01:23 o/ 01:23 o/ 01:24 sup ppl? :) 01:24 Hope not interrupting anything? 01:24 That's true, but right now while I was surfing numerous Wiki's trying to find admins, it gave me a real headache when I had to go through different pages to find them geez 01:24 (ninja) 01:24 Hi Omomomo 01:24 o/ 01:25 not like people would read the sysops page anyway xD 01:25 but we could have a template or something on sysop userpages ;) 01:25 (if people care enough to have those there lol) 01:25 So I got us affiliated with Toriko Wiki, Hunterpedia and Prison School Wiki so far 01:26 BUT 01:26 LAZY PEOPLE WOULD LOVE THAT 01:26 xd 01:29 I left requests on every Wiki possible damn 01:29 We agreed to be against pages like this right? :D 01:29 try to avoid giving the appearance of "spamming" ;) 01:30 and yes, no image gallery pages, :D 01:31 Oh god Fairy Tail Wiki has a lot of unnecessary shit lmao 01:31 And don't worry, I made gaps between requests 01:31 (Y) 01:32 I'm pretty sure One Piece, Bleach, FT and Tokyo Ghoul Wiki's will decline tho 01:33 ;_; 01:33 Oh happy Halloween btw 01:33 :P 01:33 don't go to naruto wiki, they'll decline you >_< 01:33 ^ 01:33 Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:33 I don't celebrate Halloween, but thanks I guess ;p 01:33 plus, NP is a dead wiki of sorts xD 01:34 you too, grim. 01:34 does NeedleJizo even do anything? XD 01:34 Yeah, they will. 01:34 Jizo's busy. 01:34 Aye 01:34 Question tho 01:34 haven't seen anyone in a while, Spey. 01:34 Regarding the Wiki poll 01:34 Should it be updated every month? 01:35 does it really make a difference? :D 01:35 Yeah like have a new poll every month ya know 01:35 And discuss what subject to throw out every month in the poll 01:35 I don't really care tbh >_< You can. 01:35 Doubt anyone will throw a fit 'bout that. 01:35 poll isn't something I'm particularly bothered with 01:36 you can update it whenever you like and probably nobody will care ;D 01:36 ^ 01:38 /bored 01:38 Lmao 01:38 Okay I'll update it tomorrow 01:39 btw, I don't really see the point of the animanga footer, the animanga wiki is dead lol 01:39 Spey: Work on policies, though that's a suggestion :D 01:39 Its dead but the footer is pretty active 01:40 And its updated monthly with highlights 01:40 k. gtg do some work >_> 01:40 o/ :/ 01:40 @Omo: I'll probably implement talkpage policy soon (if we're using user tp's) and image policy too 01:40 o/ 01:40 If we get a spotlight, the visitors count will deffo skyrocket 01:40 \o 01:40 Later Omo 01:42 o/ hello 01:42 Speedit 01:42 What's up guys? 01:42 Chilling 01:42 Wbu? 01:42 Nice to see you guys from elsewhere than Central 01:43 xD 01:43 :D 01:43 Welcome to Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki 01:45 xD 02:00 Reading some new shonen will be really refreshing, I've been reading only ecchi seinens for a good year =D 05:28 d3d 05:28 so 05:28 d3d 05:53 o/ 05:53 why so d3d Spey? ;) 05:53 (ninja) (shush) 05:54 o/ 05:55 hey there! :D 05:55 @Omo: I'll probably draft a very basic chat policy at some point. 05:55 damn 05:55 xD 05:56 Damn, took me a while to add affiliate link 05:56 Hi guys! We're now affiliated 05:56 xD 05:56 how so ? 05:56 (Y) 05:57 The mainpage logo thing =D 05:57 :P 05:57 our current wordmark sucks anyway lol 05:58 Check out the file history on my wordmark - yours is fine :) 05:59 nah, it's got some black bits that shouldn't be there and looks really really crushed lol 05:59 we're getting it replaced soon to make it more professional :) 06:02 no worries man - my one wasn't transparent for two weeks ;) 06:02 =P 06:05 Did Grimmjay come back after 2:00 06:05 I've gotta thank him for this amazing manga 06:07 :P 06:10 o/ 06:10 (ninja) (shush) 06:25 Whats up man 06:25 hey. 06:25 Nice wiki, hope to see it grow 06:25 You are welcome to join any time ;) 06:25 And thank you. 06:26 It's still relatively fresh and needs a lot of stuff needs to be done, but I hope the activity increases with time :) 06:27 Have you made a local Animanga hub page for the series? 06:28 No, I don't think so. 06:28 http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Brigade_of_Flames 06:28 ahh.. Well It wasn't me :p 06:28 Is animanga even active anymore, though? ;) 06:28 luckily one exists - you can populate this page with some content after the media pages on your wiki are expanded more. 06:29 Oh, Unok created it. He's the owner of the other wiki 06:29 http://enen-no-shouboutai.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 06:29 Yeah, Animanga is still alive - methinks. 06:30 ahh.. I'll see what I can do. 06:31 Oh, you're from the prison school wiki. 06:31 Thanks for affiliating with us, I guess :) 06:33 Ah, Unok-dono. He's a good friend - so long as you work hard to write good content. 06:36 o/ 06:36 o/ 06:36 and animanga wiki is pointless imo 06:36 it's just a wiki to link you to other wiki's 06:36 really pointless 06:52 . 06:54 hi 07:01 Yooo 07:02 yooo 07:02 :P 07:03 OP AND FT WIKI'S ACCEPTED AFFILIATION WOOOO 07:03 We're legit now. 07:03 =O 07:03 lol 07:04 that's somewhat surprising 07:04 maybe they're just desperate xD 07:05 o/ 07:05 just saw FT wiki accepted the affiliation request. 07:05 LMAO 07:05 (just read the chapters too) 07:05 >_< 07:05 Our Wiki so good they desperate to get our wordmark on their Wiki B] 07:05 Oh yeah 07:05 Ichiya lmfao 07:06 Wahl is a Machina >_< 07:06 It.... sorta makes sense. 07:06 Grimm, question 07:06 whereabouts is your signature stored on this wiki? XD 07:06 *can't find it* 07:06 Nope. my sig is on the central Wiki 07:06 oh right 07:06 wait... 07:06 w:Template:Grimmjay/Sig 07:06 @Grimm: Jenny has Machina Soul. Imagine her absorbing Wahl like Mira did with Seyla. 07:06 Wikia doesn't like people doing that -_- 07:07 at least, to my knowledge they don't like it :P 07:07 I don't think Jenny can handle a demon as powerful as Sayla 07:07 Nor Mahl 07:07 *Wahl is a machine. 07:07 Pff.. 07:07 Sure she can >_< 07:07 Lol 07:07 @Sajuuk: Idek I had it like this for a while 07:07 It would make one creepy transformation. >_< 07:08 I just wanna see LYON 07:08 AND STING 07:08 Lyon is garbage, though.. 07:08 Sting is badass. 07:08 WHAT 07:08 DID 07:08 I like Sting a lot. 07:08 YOU 07:08 JUST 07:08 SAY 07:08 hm? That Lyon is garbage (after the 7 year timeskip) 07:08 EXCUSE YOU LYON IS AWESOMEST CHARACTER EVER 07:08 Yeah... Lyon x Juvia.... Most awkward and cringy thing EVER. 07:08 You do know he hasn't used his full power ever since the timeskip yet right? 07:08 I know. 07:08 Yeah that was trashy by Hiro 07:09 He was so badass 07:09 B4 the timeskip, yes. 07:09 He still is now without the Juvia complex 07:09 During the Oracion Seis arc. 07:09 he was OSUM 07:09 At least from what I've seen in Avatar arc 07:09 TRUE 07:09 =3 07:09 active chat :3 07:09 >_< 07:09 Chat on FBoF about FT lmao 07:09 I like Sting a lot too, though. 07:09 Sting is dope 07:10 I like him more than Rogue tbh, Rogue is way too overrated 07:10 Rogue is meh. 07:10 Gajeel is osum too. 07:10 Gajeel is DA BAWSS 07:10 btw Grimm, I think Wikia does have a policy against doing cross-wiki signature calling 07:10 He's the Kenpachi of FT 07:10 They do? 07:10 SHIT 07:10 but I'll get it confirmed from Wikia Staff =P 07:10 Oh thanks dood 07:11 I imagine him one day eating a bridge or something, just for the heck of it >_< Plus, him as a Rune Knight was so epic. 07:11 Sad we didn't see more of it. 07:11 they prefer you to call the signature from each wiki individually insted of cross wiki, but again, will get it confirmed 07:11 I didn't like him as a Rune knight it was as if Hiro turned him into a cleaning machine for Natsu's dust. 07:11 And he became comical relief 07:11 I mean, he did sleep with Levy :3 :3 07:11 Really appreciate it man 07:11 LMFAO 07:12 GOOD POINT 07:12 Mashima is actually a fan of the ship as well, awkwardly enough >_< 07:13 But then again, I doubt Sting and Rogue would do much against Alvarez since they (combined) can't even handle Natsu before his Gildarts power up. I don't think they can even handle a member of Tartarus at their current strength 07:14 they did handle Jiemma, though that's not saying much >_< 07:14 Jiemma wasn't much anyway 07:14 yeah. 07:14 Gajeel needs to open his own Dragon Force, in the form of Steel Mode (the one he used against Torafuza) 07:14 :3 07:15 The allies from other guilds who could really make a difference at this point are Minerva, Kagura, Jura and Lyon (Excluding Jellal cuz fuk that guy) 07:15 Yeah Gajeel's Steel form is dope as hell 07:15 Don't forget The Ishgar sages. 07:15 the other 3. 07:16 The vampire dude, the werewolf and the tree :D 07:16 Oh yeah those niggas 07:16 =3 07:16 And Gildarts... 07:16 Yeah, Gildarts too I suppose. 07:16 When he decides to stop being a typical black father 07:16 I sorta expect Raven Tail to come back tbh. 07:16 Don't know to which side, though. 07:17 At first I thought 'bout Ivan being a Spriggan 12 member, but he's fodder. 07:17 so that wouldn't work. 07:17 Orba is in 12 IMO, though >_< 07:17 I doubt that 07:17 He is connected to Zeref. 07:18 And remember, somebody used "Nullification Magic" to nullify the rune barrier. 07:18 The only one who's been introduced in the show so far who could be a candidate for a spot among those monsters is Hades, and he's deaded 07:18 Orba uses Nullification Magic. 07:18 Still doubt it man 07:18 I dunno, I see it. Time will tell, I suppose. 07:18 Yep yep! 07:19 What if the guild masters finally show their power? 07:19 Lol Like Babbasama? :D 07:19 Babasama turning out to be more than an outdated stripper and Bob being an OP homo lmao 07:19 or Bob >_< 07:19 lol. 07:20 Oh, Bacchus could also come back. 07:20 Bacchus is fodder 07:20 he was cool. 07:20 He /was/ 07:20 Quattro Puppy!! 07:20 ;_; 07:20 Still think his fight with Elfman was the best in the GMG arc 07:20 what was their catchphrase again? 07:20 WILD 07:20 FOUR 07:20 :p 07:21 Did you read the recent Bleach chapter tho? 07:21 Kyoraku ;~~~~; 07:21 I don't read Bleach ;( 07:21 OH 07:21 WE CANNOT BE FRIENDS ANYMORE 07:21 lol. 07:21 JK I only care about Grimmjow tbh from Bleach 07:21 xd 07:21 What about One Piece? 07:21 hb Magi? 07:21 nah, too long. >_< 07:22 Been reading Magi since 2012 but stopped after discovering Nanatsu no Taizai and ONE PIECE 07:22 Magi gets real.... philosophical. But it's good nonetheless. 07:22 ONE PIECE MIGHT BE LONG BUT I STILL FEEL LIKE ITS TOO SHORT AFTER COMPLETING IT TWICE 07:22 True. 07:23 You know what's a great current running manga tho? 07:23 Fire Brigade of Flames. 07:23 :3 07:23 DING DING DING 07:23 CORRECT 07:23 lol. 07:23 Heard Boku no Hero Academia is great. 07:23 Too lazy to read it tho >_< 07:23 Also Assassination Classroom and One Punch-Man 07:24 I still need to catch up to Tokyo Ghoul :re 07:24 Boku no Hero Academia is friggin greatness 07:24 07:24 I dropped TG ever since chapter 26 came out 07:24 whyyyy? >_> 07:24 I'M SORRY 07:24 SIMPLER NAMES? 07:25 stahp yelling xD 07:25 I'M TOO EXCITED 07:25 bout Ichiya? :D 07:25 NANATSU NO TAIZAI ABOUT TO GET REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL 07:25 HELL NO LMFAO 07:25 Mehn~ 07:26 I actually roleplayed Ichiya once.... 07:26 ONCE 07:26 bruh >_> 07:26 ... 07:26 O.o 07:26 It must've been scarring. 07:26 ONCE I TELL YOU 07:26 You poor child. 07:26 Go to church. 07:26 :3 07:26 Nah just come up to every pretty girl and go "What sweet parfum you got, mai honey" 07:27 @Grimm: Yes, simpler names are needed xD 07:27 LOL. 07:27 Al-LEFT 07:27 Do those girls happen to redheads that kick you straight to the face? 07:27 xD 07:27 xd 07:27 Most of the time yes 07:27 (Y0 07:27 (y) 07:27 :/ 07:27 xd 07:27 :| 07:27 xd 07:27 I also roleplay Lyon 07:28 And Akitaru cause DOPE 07:28 :| 07:28 xD 07:28 But I'm like the only FBoF roleplayer on Twitter lmao 07:28 lol. 07:29 xd 07:29 OK I'mma go now, gotta play some League of Legends 07:29 wait. I have a better response. 07:29 ... 07:29 Adios amigos 07:29 :| 07:29 y wud u rp on twitter 07:29 xD 07:29 damn it. 07:29 ... 07:29 XD 07:29 :| 07:29 TWITTER RP IS AMAZING 07:29 SPEY. 07:29 TRY IT AND SHUSH 07:29 ... 07:29 :| 07:29 xD 07:29 xD 07:29 I did it >_< 07:29 yey 07:29 :| 07:29 xD 07:29 ^ best thing ever 07:29 xD 07:29 k, cya. Grim. 07:29 ... 07:29 :| 07:29 Laterz doodz 07:29 Xd 07:29 bai Grimm 07:29 xd 07:30 Omo's emote chain got rekt 07:30 xD 07:30 ... 07:30 :| 07:30 xD 07:30 why it no work like this!!! 07:30 >_< 07:31 wikia emotes are screwed up when it comes to that stuff xD 07:34 o/ 07:34 \o 2015 10 31